


A Brief View Into the Life of Mister Harry J Potter

by fromstarttofin



Series: Trans Harry Potter Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, The Prophet author, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarttofin/pseuds/fromstarttofin
Summary: When Harry comes out to the wizarding world, he gets an offer from Miss Libby Brown, a writer for the Prophet. Harry accepts, and this is what happened.





	A Brief View Into the Life of Mister Harry J Potter

Harry took a big shuddering breath as he entered the interview room. He was nervous, and he subconsciously tugged on his binder through his robes. He started testosterone a couple years back, so his chest has decreased in size, thankfully, but he’s still saving up for top surgery. The lady from The Prophet had asked for an interview, when he came out as trans where he could totally back out at any point if he got uncomfortable. It was a comfort. 

When he first came out to the entire wizarding world, he knew he would be bombarded by paparazzi and fans, so it’s not like he shouldn’t have expected this, it was just a little more nerve wracking than he thought it was going to be. Last week, when Harry went out for a snack and some pads (subsequent to coming out), he woke up the next day with his face plastered onto some stupid article. It was titled something crude, “The Boy- or Girl? Who Lived Goes Shopping”, which made him more than a little pissed, Hermione, too. 

She stormed into the article’s office, demanding she speak to the “inept transphobic piece of shit who wrote the article that even Azkaban’s prisoners would be repulsed by”, all while waving the paper around like a maniac. Eventually, she stormed out, after the editor in chief apologized profusely to the both of them and explained that the man had been fired. Apparently, the arsehole who wrote it went behind the chief’s back and published it without his permission. 

The lady, Mrs Libby Brown, he’d learnt, was nothing but kind eyes and warm smiles. It made Harry smile as he sat down, a little less nervous. 

“Good afternoon, Mr Potter,” she said, Harry smiling when she said ‘Mr’, “I hope this is okay, but just to refresh, if I ask anything that makes you uncomfortable, just tell me and we can move on to the next question.” Harry nodded. 

“Okay, first question, and it’s kind of difficult, what was it like growing up, being trans and living with your relatives?” Libby asked. 

Harry took a sharp intake of breath. He could do this. “Okay well, um, as you may know my parents died when I was a baby, so I had to live with my mums sister, Petunia, her husband Vernon, and their son Dudley; needless to say, they were all assholes,” Harry said with a wry laugh and watched as she wrote some stuff down on her notepad. “Growing up, I always had little things happen to me that I never realized was magic, mostly because they never even told me.” 

“I’m sorry, what? They never told you you were a wizard?” Harry shook his head ‘no’. “I didn’t find out until I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter, which Uncle Vernon tried his hardest to hide. They hated magic, they feared it, so I guess they feared me,” he shrugged. “It didn’t help that once I started dressing more masculine and stole Aunt Petunia’s scissors to cut my hair. Believe it or not, it used to be waist length.” More scribbles. 

“Anyways. Saying this is gonna turn a lot of your readers against muggles, but not all of them are like that. That being said,” deep, shaky inhale. “They abused me for years. It wasn’t until I came back from school for break after first year did I actually get my own room. Before that, they kept me in a closet under the stairs. Being trans only amplified their hate.” His voice barely came out as a whisper. Harry was looking down at his palms, so when he didn’t hear anything, he looked up. 

Libby was crying, and Harry was horrified. 

“Oh, merlin, Libby, are you okay? Did I say anything wrong? How can I help?” 

“No, no, Harry it’s fine, I’m sorry that was just all very sad.” She said. 

“Oh,” was all that Harry could say. “I’m sorry for making you cry.” She looked up at him in disbelief. “Harry, no, if anything, I’m the one who should be apologizing, I’m so sorry, you shouldn’t’ve gone through that.” 

Harry gave her a warm but sad smile, “It’s fine. It’s in the past, plus, I have all of these wonderful friends, and even family, who have my back.” Drying her eyes, she cleared her throat. “Let’s continue, shall we?” she asked and Harry nodded. 

“Okay, moving on to a less depressing note, because I’d prefer not to cry again, if that’s alright with you,” that earned a laugh from Harry, “what’s your romantic life like? Any potential prospects?” Libby asked with a glint in her eyes. “Uh . . .” Harry stuttered. “No? I mean- uh, not really.” 

“What do you mean? Surely a young man like yourself would have some people who’ve taken an interest?” She asked. Harry sighed, “It’s not that as much as it is that I- er, uh- shit, I’ve dug myself in a hole here- I kind of have eyes on someone else.” That last part came out as a question. Harry saw another glint in Libby’s eye. Oh no. 

“Really? And who might that be?” She quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, nuh uh uh. I’m not spilling that easily. All you get to know is that we went to Hogwarts together and we had a little bit of a rivalry.” He said. 

“Oh, great. So, Draco Malfoy?” She teased and Harry groaned. Was it that obvious? “God, you’re just as bad as Hermione.” He said. Hermione had been bugging him about his teensy-weensy crush on Draco for weeks. It wasn’t his fault Draco had gorgeous eyes and hair that was probably so soft if he could just card his fingers through it- no. Nope, he wasn’t doing this. Not now, at least. 

Libby snorted and muttered a, “Don’t worry. I won’t include his name or the details you gave me in the article, just that you fancy someone. Can I say it’s a bloke?” 

Harry give Libby a thankful look. “Yeah, you can. Thank you for not saying his name, I’d prefer to tell him myself.” Libby just waved him off, “It’s nothing. I figured after your experience with Rita Skeeter that you could use someone who was a little less bitchy.” She said, and Harry let out a barking laugh. “Yeah, she was a bitch, wasn’t she?” He murmured. 

“Anyways, I think I’ve got enough for the article. Thanks for your time, Harry!” She concluded. “Oh, it was no problem, it actually turned out to be a lot of fun, to be honest.” 

Harry and Libby said their goodbyes, and promised to see each other in a non work related setting, and then Harry left the article’s office. He fell asleep that night rather relaxed, and the next week when Libby’s article came out, he let out a smile. 

Libby was cool.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me here: 
> 
> insta: @ttttthek  
> tumblr: insidious-incredulous 
> 
> As always, comments, kudos', and bookmarks are always appreciated !!


End file.
